the gods will
by antrules1.1
Summary: zeus dcides percy needs a new friend and notices max. he brings the two of them together and one thing leads to another. more people will be added in as competion for the two. all the gods are involved.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay I know that none of you like authors notes but this is for my disclaimer and I will update weekly and this is my first time so do not yell at me yet until you finish reading the stories then you can yell at me. Oh and I am not a pervert so I will not post dirty scenes I will mention them but skip the scene itself sorry if you don't like it._**

**_Antrules1.1_**

**_I am bob your line break for this story today _**

chapter 1:

Max was flying over long island and she was thinking about how the flock just cast her out thinking max 2 would be a better leader. Just then a large gust of wind pushed her down and all she could remember was her screaming and crashing a saw a boy with green eyes in the ocean.

Percy point of view:

I just saw a girl crash into me right after I dealt with one of the hippocampus problems. Just as I surfaced she crashed into me so I brought her back to camp half-blood to make sure she was okay. I thought about taking her to the infirmary but I decided against it so I brought her back to my cabin.

She was really pretty with her dirty blond hair and sleek shape but when something brushed against my arms I was shocked to see she had wings. Just as laid her down in one of the bunks she started to wake up. "Where am I", she asked. "In my cabin at camp half-blood" I replied nicely since I didn't know if she was scared or not. "My name's Perseus Jackson what's yours", I asked her. "Maximum Ride" she answered back. just then Chiron walked in and said one thing,"Percy what is going on here?"

* * *

Zeus point of view:

the hero of Olympus is suffering by the greatest threat of all. loneliness. "i better fix that and just then there is someone flying by Percy Jackson." he used his power over the wind to push her down by percy.

hello i am bob and i am your line break today.

* * *

**okay so whats going on is that annabeth broke up with percy grover is to busy and everyone else is doin their own thing leaving percy bored and lonely. and sorry for the spelling.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Max Pov

"Percy what's going on here?" Chiron asks. "Umm…" he says to the weird horse guy in the doorway. "Chiron this is Max and she fell on top of me." He tells him well leaving out the part of me having wings. "Fine but Percy you have been summoned to Olympus by the gods." "Great what are they going to try to kill me with this time?" I was surprised but Chiron looked as if he heard this before and just sighed and left. "So what was that about?" I asked. "Nothing we are just going to the palace of the gods." He told me.

I already liked the trip. Two reasons 1. I got to fly and 2. I was in a lot of suspense. "So Percy what are the gods like?" I asked him." Most are just jerks but there are a few like my dad that are pretty cool." "Who's your dad?" I asked. "Poseidon and look here we are." We landed in front of some golden gates that I was amazed at. Then he opened the gates and walked in to a huge throne room with giant people. "Perseus Jackson you have been summoned here today because we would like to present you with a gift." A guy in the middle said. What kind of gift? I wondered and just then he voiced my thoughts. "You will become the king of the gods and we will get to choose your spouse and put you two on even grounds." the same guy said. "Who will it be?" he asked. "It will be maximum ride."" Do you two agree to this? "yes we both answered at the same time. "so be it his voice boomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

**This all takes place after the mark of Athena so sorry for telling you now. OH and there will be no place for Hera she will be replaced by Hestia who stays. Oh and Percy and Annabeth are still best friends. I own nothing.**

PERCY POV:

"Yes", we both answered at the same time. "So be it", Zeus's voice boomed. Just then max's wing dissipated into darkness and became a tattoo onto her back and the same tattoo was made onto mine.

2 hours later after explaining to me and Max that we would be able to choose new gods to rule in the place of the old ones we came up with this list. Of course it was after the people agreed to it.

Zeus – Max

Poseidon – Percy

Hades – Nico

Hephaestus – Beckondorf

Ares – Clarisse

Pan – Grover

Hermes – Travis and Conner

Hera – Hestia

Athena – Annabeth

Demeter – calypso

Aphrodite – Silena

Artemis – Thalia

Apollo – Rachel

The newly appointed gods and reborn gods are enjoying their new lives. They have each chosen a lieutenant or backup in case anything happens. They all decided to share Olympus as their homes and of course have a temple in their domains. At camp things are even better because there is a major party. Suddenly a portal opens up spitting out 15 people and a whole lot of creatures with holes in their chests. Immediately the demigods drew their weapons and surrounded the figures. "Who are you?" Percy immediately said to them. "We are soul reapers." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A special thanks to girl-loves-manga for being very encouraging to this story so once again thank you very much. Also, I just read the mark of Athena and it is awesome but he is making another book called the house of hades and that might be the last one so this takes place after the house of hades. Or whatever book is last. Also the story is called the Gods Will so they decided to bring people back to life to replace them.**

**Percy POV:**

The so called soul reapers stood up and about 7 or 8 of them looked different then the others. Well at least to me they did. Just then they heard someone scream so loud from the woods they all ran to see it. What they saw was a Hellhound as big as but the difference was that it was white with red and black stripes all over its body. The thing that shocked me most was the fact that it had a hole in its chest. The so called soul reapers immediately grabbed their weapons and an orange haired soul reaper grabbed a sword that looked like an oversized butcher's knife said two words, "getsuga tensho". A wave of darkness flew over the hellhound and it was destroyed. "What the hell was that thing", I screamed at them. A hollow mixed with a dog. "Hellhound", I corrected him. "ICHIGO!" I heard a loud scream and immediately got ready for battle but it was a green haired chick who immediately pounced on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Third Person POV  
**

It was a normal day at camp with the soul reaper training. Max and Percy had a little play time in the cabin. When they came out an explosion shook the sky. Percy saw a man who looked like that Aizen guy Ichigo warned them about and next to him they saw Luke with golden eyes. The 2 merged due to a black bead. Then they morphed into a hollow and feared for their lives. Ichigo then charged at him while an army of hollows and hollowfied monsters charged at the camp. Suddenly it was a war. Ichigo was thrown back and flew into the forest. I was thrown into the big house roof.

** Percy jumped off of the building towards the now hollowfied form of Aizen and Kronos.** If he did not succeed at this the world will all be over. He switched into his bankai which was a doubled edged form of riptide. Riptide now had a sharper blade that cold cut through the curse of Achilles and had an ice coating and a greenish tint around it. He cut off one of Kronos horns and then aimed for his wings. Ichigo then showed up and blasted him with a getsuga tensho. They flew back 20 feet. Ichigo then put up a shield of spiritual pressure and shielded me and the wounded bodies of max, Thalia, and Nico when the enemy just exploded from Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho.

**AN**

**So yeah this is the end of my story thanks for reading and hopefully I will have time to make a new as soon as possible**


End file.
